


Un viaje diferente

by WorshipCircle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It, Infinity Stones, Kamar-Taj (Marvel), M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorshipCircle/pseuds/WorshipCircle
Summary: La gema del tiempo, atrae la atención de un hechicero muy conocido antes de su tiempo, cambiando los destinos de todos.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	1. Un comienzo diferente

**Author's Note:**

> Tmblr continua incitándome a traer trabajos para compartir.   
> Sí, soy tan fan de Din y Luke, como de Tony y Loki. Adoro el caos, ya me conocen XD!  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

La Tierra.

Midgard.

El centro de Ygdrassil, para aquellos que pertenecen a los nueve reinos que albergan sus ramas.

Durante incontables años, ese pequeño planeta, permaneció intocado por las fuerzas de los demás reinos.

¿La razón?

Más que razón, razones.

Primordialmente, al estar en el centro del tronco que sostiene esa porción del universo, nadie quería joder el equilibrio interno que esto determinaba. Pero más que nada, las guerras entre los ocho reinos restantes, dirigidas, nada más ni nada menos que, por Odín, su padre, alejaban los ojos de esa esfera que danzaba alrededor de su propio sol. Naturalmente, la falta de recursos que interesaran a los demás, ayudaba.

Hasta que, como siempre sucede, la guerra los alcanzó.

Gloriosas eran las canciones que, en los salones de Asgard, relataban el rescate de Midgard, de las manos de los Gigantes de Hielo de Jotunheim. Cuentos épicos, narrados en voz reverente, de la intervención de un dios, que eliminó la amenaza sobre los mortales, asistido por sus tropas y que, en su clemencia, les permitió conservar la vida a los seres más odiosos de los nueve reinos, a cambio de su fuente de poder. Fiestas magníficas habían sucedido a ello y, luego de permanecer un breve período de tiempo, ordenando a estos mismos mortales, el dios, había retornado a su mundo, ya que en su palacio lo esperaban, su esposa y sus hijos, uno de ellos, nacido muy poco después de que se hubiesen acallado los fragores de la batalla.

Los mismos relatos contaban que los mortales, habían seguido adorando a sus salvadores, a través del tiempo. Cantando sus proezas y, no pocas, hazañas de otros tiempos, e inclusive profecías, que les habían llegado en forma de visiones y de susurros en la noche. Ya que, una vez más sellados a su destino, de planeta aislado, con poco atractivo para invasores y conquistadores, habían perdido contacto directo con los seres que adoraban.

La alta figura, escondida entre la nieve y la oscuridad, de los picos de Nepal, resopló casi divertida. No tenía ninguna duda de que, todos los relatos, obtenidos por los mortales de su gente, habían sido otorgados por los soldados en las camas, de esos mismos, a quiénes habían salvado. Con todo y detalles picantes incluidos. Más de uno de los habitantes de Asgard, enrojecería de saber, cuanto de sus _aventuras_ extramaritales habían quedado grabadas en la mente de imaginativos relatores, que les habían añadido florituras, a verdades, dichas a medias.

Suspiró, recordando cómo lo rememoraban estos.

Un monstruo de conveniencia. Progenitor de otros monstruos. Servidor sin destino. Traidor, siempre.

Negó.

Al menos, podía estar seguro que los mortales tenían fuentes de información asgardiana, y, hasta podía aventurar cuáles. Puesto que era muy difícil pasar por alto que la humanidad estaba convencida de que su hermano, el futuro rey del reino dorado, estaba unido en matrimonio, con Lady Sif.

Pasó una de sus manos por su cabello moreno y río bajo. Eso nunca iba a pasar. Thor no estaba interesado en otro guerrero compartiendo su cama. Se lo había dicho a Sif. Mil y una veces, cuando aún tenían algo que pareciese una amistad.

_“Mi hermano, no sólo tardará mucho tiempo en amar, sino que, apostaría, que ha de elegir un caso a salvar. Los guerreros viven por el cuento de la persona en peligro, mujer. No pierdas el tiempo con él. Hogun es mucho mejor prospecto para alguien como tú”_

Su acertada recomendación (ya que no hacía falta ser un genio para comprender lo perdido que estaba Hogun por Sif), encontró miradas asesinas y recriminaciones amargas, que fueron haciéndose más ásperas, a medida que, sus observaciones probaban ser ciertas.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro, riendo un poco más.

La muy estúpida había llegado a teñir su cabellera dorada morena, porque su hermano había comentado que, uno de los rasgos más interesantes de su papel en el campo de batalla, era que, pese a ser el segundo en la línea de sucesión, no resaltaba como lo hacían la mayoría de los asgardianos, por sus brillantes cabellos. Un comentario simple. Sin intención de hacer daño o de mover a nada. Había terminado con la dama en cuestión recurriendo a elixires de los elfos oscuros, porque, obviamente, la magia tenía algo que ver con ello, porque, el príncipe moreno, no podía tener cabellos morenos, simplemente por haber nacido con ellos. La consecuencia: nunca más cabellera dorada. El elixir era irreversible.

Lo aceptaba. Escucharla explicarlo, había resultado en un ataque de risa, de tamaña magnitud, que, para salvar el rostro frente a su familia, su padre, le había permitido ingresar a las filas de los guerreros y lo había retado de tal manera, por su falta de tacto, que, la mayoría de los sirvientes, distribuyó la mentira de que la teñida, había sido culpa suya.

En ese momento, pensó que no era mala idea. Esa tontera, le había permitido escapar de las garras de las mujeres asgardianas que, al ver que el príncipe heredero, estaba muchísimo más interesado en los campos de entrenamiento y en las batallas, que, en sentar cabeza, siempre trataban de atraer su atención. Un cuento de peluquería fallado y, puff, ya ninguna dama se le acercaba, temerosas de perder su atractivo.

Ambos hermanos habían brindado en privado por el placer de ya no ser perseguidos tan intensamente cuando sus mentes estaban en otras empresas. Thor, preparándose para ser coronado, sólo deseaba cimentar su nombre en mil aventuras, tratando de superar a su padre, antes de tener que sentarse en Hliðskjálf, para gobernar a la distancia. Mientras que, en su lugar, un matrimonio político finalizado antes de concretarse (porque, hey, la novia había decidido huir con su pareja previa, de quién ya se hallaba encinta, y él, tan poco interesado en el matrimonio en sí, no había siquiera planteado generar una queja, en tanto se respetarán los acuerdos prenupciales que había generado su padre -que era el objetivo final de este, después de todo-), era más que suficiente.

Exhaló, dejando que su cálido aliento, formase una tenue bruma, en la helada noche, mientras sus ojos se posaban en la forma imponente de Kamar Taj. La orden de los hechiceros que allí habitaba, guardianes juramentados de Midgard y sus destinos, no le era desconocida. A través de los siglos, había entablado algo similar a una _amistad_ con varios de los hechiceros que de allí provenían y con los que había entablado contacto en sus viajes a Midgard.

Porque, a diferencia de los suyos, la Tierra que nadie visitaba, había sido su refugio en múltiples oportunidades. Menos caótico que Sakaar, casi igual en intensidad, este planeta tan joven y tan vibrante, lo atraía como pocos. Sin embargo, podía afirmar sin error a equivocarse que, nunca había sentido en sus viajes, la presencia de algún artefacto de gran poder, hasta que una pulsación importante se había dejado sentir a través del cosmos.

Al principio, cuando sus alarmas se dispararon, creyó que había existido un error. Por más que era un mago consumado y sus redes de vigilancia eran perfectas, no era tan arrogante como para pensar que no podía cometer una equivocación. 

Una gema del infinito, escondida en el más extraño de los sitios.

¿Qué podían querer los hechiceros con ella?

La orden no era una organización como los nazis, que había buscado explotar el Tesseract y habían sido condenados por Odín a cuasi desaparecer. Era un conjunto de muy habilidosos seres que, a fuerza de talento y aprendizaje, desafiaban las limitaciones de su complexión humana, para convertirse en la primera línea de defensa de la Tierra. Ergo, poseer y usar una gema del Infinito, era una contradicción en sí.

Por supuesto, esta era una fuente importantísima de poder, pero también un cartel luminoso enorme que anunciaba que la Tierra era un objetivo interesante, dentro de los nueve reinos.

No podía permitirlo. No importaban lo buenas que fueran, ya que no lo dudaba, las intenciones de los hechiceros. Debía eliminar la amenaza sobre la Tierra. Y si, en el transcurso de devolver el equilibrio universal, aprovechando lo distraídos que estaban en su tierra natal, podía obtener un objeto que le serviría para respaldar sus futuras ambiciones, bueno, nadie podría culparlo. Se dijo, mientras su cuerpo era envuelto en su armadura.

Era lo único que lamentaba. Perder a los monjes como aliados, en la batalla que se aproximaba.

El incienso y el silencio, invadían los sentidos de cualquiera que se adentrará en el monasterio. Leves palabras y risas a la distancia, evidenciaban la presencia humana, pero, de otra manera la noche invadía cada centímetro del lugar.

Sus pasos eran lentos y calculados. No se había arriesgado a transportarse dentro del sitio, para no despertar las alarmas anticipadamente. Había preferido ir levantando las capas de hechizos de manera sigilosa. No era su hermano. No buscaba generar una batalla abierta. Si se desataba, la aceptaba. Si podía evitarla, mejor.

Cerró los ojos llegado al patio de la estructura expandiendo su propia energía corporal tanteando la presencia de la gema. Sonrío brevemente al sentir la lectura de la energía. Casi, casi podía observarla.

¿Era acaso una señal del destino que la misma tuviese sus colores?

Probablemente. Se decía que las gemas elegían a sus portadores. Que podían sentir el flujo de la existencia misma y determinar sus variaciones.

Abrió nuevamente los ojos y llamó a sus dagas a sus manos. Dudaba que, de allí en adelante, no encontrase resistencia. Alguno de los monjes más avanzados aparecería en cualquier momento y observaría a través de su ocultamiento sin problemas.

Sin embargo, los pasillos se sucedían y sólo se había topado con novicios que transitaban sin sentir la variación de energía que proyectaba, aunque fuera suavemente. Cada rostro humano con el que se topaba, lo llevaba a guardar el aliento por momentos y a ocultarse entre las sombras.

_“Poco, falta po… aquí estás”_

Se dijo sintiendo la presencia frente suyo, cuando captó en qué lugar se encontraba.

_“¡¿LA BIBLIOTECA?! ¿¡ESTOS HECHICEROS DESQUICIADOS TIENEN GUARDADA UNA GEMA DEL INFINITO EN LA PUTA BIBLIOTECA DEL MONASTERIO A LA QUE ACCEDE TODO EL MUNDO?!”_

En ese instante, por un breve momento, tuvo ganas de quitarse su yelmo y azotar su frente contra la pared más cercana. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué parecía que siempre debía toparse con seres tan irresponsables como su hermano y sus cuatro idiotas?

_“Al menos, el contenedor de la gema, es bastante bueno”_

Reconoció acercándose. Por qué, no. Después del fiasco de Thrym y el robo del bendito martillo, no iba a dañarse a propósito por la estupidez ajena. Por lo que no habría ningún golpe de su frente, sobre ningún objeto contundente, a menos que hubiese una batalla. Y, aún en ella, planeaba evitar ese tipo de heridas.

Sus manos se movieron con suavidad, corriendo el velo de los hechizos que alertarían a los guardianes. Mandala, tras mandala, las líneas de defensa de la gema, fueron cayendo y, finalmente, pudo colocar sus manos sobre el contenedor de la misma.

_Ojo de Agamotto

Leyó casi susurrando los relieves de la estructura.

Oh, uno de los tres Vishantis. El Primer Hechicero Supremo. Tenía lógica. Si su poder nacía de una de las gemas del infinito, naturalmente, habría de haber sido el contendiente formidable, que relataban los hechiceros terrestres que siempre fue.

Por otro lado, su apodo, _el que todo lo ve_ , también cobraba mucho más sentido ahora.

Su amuleto, era un ojo mecánico, que escondía, si no se equivocaba, la gema que permitía manipular el tiempo.

 _“Deben haberla abierto”_ -pensó mientras cerraba la mano sobre el mentado ojo para levantarlo- _“luego de milenios, deben haberla abierto y por eso pude sentirla. Inconscientes”_

Un golpe de electricidad brutal lo separó del ojo cuando sus dedos empujaron hacia arriba. Sorprendido se sujetó la mano afectada, mientras veía como el ojo se giraba sobre sí mismo para posicionarse frente a su rostro, abriendo su mecánico párpado para dejarlo ver un orbe verde profundo, que, inmediatamente lo arrastró hacia su interior.

_“_¿Qué es lo que soy?_

__Eres mi hijo_

__Algo más que eso. El cofre no fue lo único que tomaste de Jotunheim, en ese día, ¿verdad?”_

_“_Tendrás tu guerra, asgardiano. Y si fracasas. Si el teseracto no viene a nosotros, no habrá un mundo, una luna desierta o una rendija dónde puedas refugiarte de su ira. ¿Crees conocer el dolor? Él va hacerte añorar la dulzura del dolor”_

_“_Tengo un ejército._

__Nosotros tenemos a Hulk_

__No, no cambies el tema. No hay un trono. No hay una versión de la historia en la que obtienes el triunfo. Tal vez tu ejercito sea demasiado fuerte para nosotros, pero tu causaste esto. Y si no podemos proteger a la tierra, te prometo que la vengaremos”_

_“_Obviamente, estas desesperado, si acudes a mí por ayuda”_

_“_La última vez que te vi, estabas tratando de matar a todo el mundo ¿Qué haces estos días?_

__Varía de momento a momento”_

_“_Tu…nunca…vas…a ser…un Dios”_

Los ojos del dios de la travesura se abrieron como platos al terminar el proceso y cerrarse el Ojo de Agamotto. No cabía dudas. Era la gema del tiempo.

Más, ese no podía ser su verdad y destino, ¿no? No podía ser su tiempo. Después de todo lo que había luchado y todo lo que había sobrevivido en el servicio de Asgard, su gente y su padre. No podía ser.

Temblando, cerró los ojos y se fijó en encontrar el hechizo que le mostrara la gema, ocultaba su verdadera naturaleza. Luego de unos instantes, pudo sentirlo. El sello de Odín. La rabia se acumuló en su estómago y desató la energía suficiente para romperlo. Sintió la transformación producirse inmediatamente y tuvo ganas de vomitar al abrir los ojos y observar su azul piel.

Era un trofeo. Una ganancia diplomática. Un objeto para el deleite de un conquistador y para el escarnio de los asgardianos.

¿Cuántos de los ciudadanos de ese mundo sabían de su condición? ¿Cuántos lo habían maltratado por su origen? ¿Cuántos se habrían reído a sus espaldas constantemente por su ignorancia? Oh, iban a aprender. Les iba a enseñar. A ellos y a Odín.

Su respiración se había agitado a medida que sus turbulentos pensamientos tomaban forma y su energía empezaba a desplegarse en un remolino. Su esencia se concentró tanto en su furia, que no pudo detectar a tiempo, la línea de hechiceros que se había situado frente suyo y que, bajo el comando de una de ellos, lo atacó con toda la fuerza posible, noqueándolo casi instantáneamente.

_Paz, elegido de Agamotto

Le sintió decir a la mujer, que se acercaba lentamente, mientras perdía la consciencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, queridos lectores!


	2. Kamar Taj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿En serio quieres regresar para arruinar una coronación que le permita salvar la cara a Odín, respecto de las indulgencias que se tomó en la crianza de su primogénito? ¿Realmente quieres volver para ser nuevamente el chivo expiatorio de los asgardianos?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tmblr continua incitándome a traer trabajos para compartir.  
> Sí, soy tan fan de Din y Luke, como de Tony y Loki. Adoro el caos, ya me conocen XD!  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y, por unos momentos, creyó que se encontraba en su cuarto, en Asgard, con su biblioteca personal a la vista y la posibilidad de que, en cualquier momento, entrase su hermano por la puerta a pura risa y grito de batalla, para arrastrarlo, aun medio dormido al campo de entrenamiento.

Más no. Rápidamente los hechos de la noche anterior se agolparon en su mente y ello lo llevo a intentar incorporarse con rapidez. Estaba en terreno enemigo.

Naturalmente, como las nornas, no estarían sonriéndole, una fuerte nausea le sobrevino y tuvo que dejarse caer sobre el lecho en el que se encontraba nuevamente.

_Tranquilo -le dijo una voz a su lado- Acabas de sobrevivir el ataque combinado de diez maestros y la Hechicera Suprema, no va a ser fácil volver a recobrar el poder sobre tus sentidos y tu magia, elegido de Agamotto

_Mi nombre es…

Comenzó a decirle al extraño, cuando se dio cuenta que, en realidad, no lo sabía. Loki era el nombre que le había dado su apropiador, no el que le habían dado sus progenitores. Exhalo tratando de reinar sobre la furia que lo acometía al recordarlo. Un bebe. Abandonado. En un templo. Sí, claro. Como si el lugar para abandonar un infante fuese una zona ajena a los conflictos bélicos. Desde que tenía razón, los <<honorables>> hijos guerreros de Asgard hablaban del terreno sagrado, inclusive en la batalla contra los gigantes de hielo. Que se entraba a él como última opción, no como primera, ya que la suya no era una empresa de barbarie, sino de construcción. Que los tiempos de Borr y de la juventud de Odín, habían sido otros.

¿Qué estaba haciendo el padre de todos qué violó su propio código de conducta? ¿Qué estaba buscando?

Si, las visiones contaban la historia correcta, no estaba buscando al azar. No. Lo buscaba precisamente a él. Al niño envuelto en pieles de animales, cubierto de marcas, capaz de transformar su color de piel al contacto. Capaz de quitarle el aliento a quien no le había quitado el aliento ninguna empresa.

Tuvo ganas de reír. Claro. El padre de todos. El mago más consumado de Asgard. Cuyo hijo mayor poseía el poder del trueno, pero no el de la creación, ni el de la hechicería, precisaba, al igual que él, de otro mago. Uno que ayudará al rubio heredero de Asgard a gobernar sobre los nueve reinos, donde los que podían blandir la magia como arma sobraban. Especialmente si era el hijo de un enemigo. Un trofeo de guerra al cual moldear para convertirse en la muleta de otro.

Pobre, pobre Thor. Y pobre, pobre Loki. Ninguno llegaba a conformar al gran Odín.

_Bebe -le indicó nuevamente la voz y se giró para ver un tazón humeante de té- Te ayudará a centrarte, Dios de la Travesura.

Aceptó el té, medio incorporándose para hacerlo.

No era idiota. No iba a buscar pelea con los hechiceros estando tan débil. Ya había perdido una batalla. Ahora debía recular y buscar respuestas.

_Preciso hablar con vuestra Hechicera Suprema -admitió luego de un par de sorbos al ver al hombre retirarse- Creo que, hay disculpas y resarcimientos que… debo darles.

_Las disculpas serán aceptadas -expresó una voz femenina- En cuanto a los resarcimientos, no serán necesarios. Ya bastante tendrás en tu haber para cumplimentar, como para pedirte algo más, elegido de Agamotto

Río bajo, ahora sí, viendo a los ojos a la calva mujer vestida con el naranja atuendo monacal que entró tras la salida del hechicero.

_No sabes de que hablas. No soy elegido de nada. En todo caso, tu ojo, castigo al intruso que buscaba llevárselo.

_Ese que habla de Loki, ¿es Loki u Odín?

_Ten cuidado, Hechicera Suprema -le dijo entornando los ojos- No creas que me conoces, sólo por unas visiones.

La mujer negó suavemente con su cabeza y acerco una silla a su lecho.

_No te conozco. No necesito hacerlo. No tengo que.

_Entonces -afirmó dejando el vaso vacío de té, para recostarse nuevamente en el lecho- no tenemos mucho más que hablar. Siento haber invadido su templo, porque me une una amistad con varios de sus hechiceros en la antigüedad, pero no lamento haber tratado de llevarme la gema que tienen aquí. No tienen las defensas necesarias para protegerla. De haber tomado las precauciones necesarias, para no ser afectado por la gema, en este momento, la misma, estaría en mis manos, a eones de distancia. Ya que, si no hubiese sido golpeado por su poder, ninguno de los hechiceros que me atacaron, hubiese tenido una oportunidad. 

_Pero no pasó…

_Era el escenario más lógico. Y si, la gema hubiese acabado en las manos equivocadas…

_Lo que no pasó…

_¡¿Es que acaso no escuchas?! -exclamó levantándose para volver a caer al lecho con el mundo dándole vuelta- Maldita sea, siempre son tan testarudos ustedes, los midgardianos.

La mujer río con suavidad y le palmeo el hombro.

_El ojo nos advirtió de tu llegada. Por eso te dejamos pasar y no establecimos ninguna línea de defensa. El ojo quería que tu llegarás a él, para permitirte ver. Eras su elegido. ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para oponernos?

_Están dementes. Podría haberme transportado inmediatamente, pese a las visiones.

_Así es, pero, los hechiceros de Kamar Taj, hemos juramentado proteger el Ojo de Agamotto y -le señaló la biblioteca en su conjunto que, ante el movimiento de su mano, comenzó a vibrar con fuerza- una cosa es permitirte observar lo que este pretende mostrar y, otra muy diferente, es permitirte escapar con él.

Oh, por supuesto. Se llevó una mano a la frente. Era el estómago de una bestia. El maldito monasterio estaba vivo y la gema estaba alojada en su estómago. En el lugar más seguro de todos. En dónde, para poder remover un objeto, debías antes, destruir a la bestia que lo contenía.

_Mis…disculpas, por asumir ciertas cuestiones, sin tener fundamentos adecuados.

_Aceptadas, nuevamente.

Cruzó sus brazos observando el techo y luego giró su rostro hacia la mujer.

_¿Tendré algún problema para retirarme? No quiero asumir otra cosa sin tener base para ello.

Le preguntó con la voz más neutra posible. Su seirdr estaba retornando. Podía sentirlo. Pronto, no inmediatamente, pero pronto, tendría la capacidad para escapar de allí si lo deseaba. Sin la gema, lamentablemente, pero, dadas las cosas, quizá un arreglo que le permitiese retirarse sin ningún enfrentamiento, sería lo mejor.

_No. No buscamos retenerte -le contestó la mujer- Sin embargo, quisiéramos sugerir que permanecieses un tiempo con nosotros.

_¿Con qué objeto? Yo no soy un aprendiz. Tengo deberes en Asgard. Y mi…Odín, el Padre de Todos, me buscará si me ausentó demasiado, lo que terminará metiéndolos en problemas y con la gema en su bóveda, no en esta <<biblioteca>>.

_Odín, no tiene forma de ver dentro de Kamar Taj. Aún sentado en su trono. Aun recurriendo a su guardián del Bifrost. Los maestros han recorrido tus pasos y borrado las evidencias de los mismos hasta el sitio en el que transitaste entre los planos. No tiene forma de seguirte hasta aquí.

Levantó una ceja al escucharla decir esto. Interesante. Pero, eso que importaba. No podía desaparecer por siempre. Y, Kamar Taj, no tenía ningún atractivo, fuera de la gema.

_Las visiones del Ojo, elegido de Agamotto, se agolpan en tu mente. No son claras, al principio. Tenemos un elemento que permite separarlas y estudiarlas. Lo que sería, francamente beneficioso, para ti -le explicó la mujer- Y, por otro lado, ¿en serio quieres regresar para arruinar una coronación que le permita salvar la cara a Odín, respecto de las indulgencias que se tomó en la crianza de su primogénito? ¿Realmente quieres volver para ser nuevamente el chivo expiatorio de los asgardianos?

Contuvo el aliento al escuchar las preguntas, que, esta vez, no le provocaron furia, sino asombro.

Lo había pensado y planificado. Arruinar la coronación, para evitar que su hermano asumiese. En parte por envidia, lo reconocía, pero mayormente porque el rubio dios del trueno era un inútil en las cuestiones gubernamentales. Por más de trescientos años, Odín lo había dejado a cargo a él, de maniobrar las necesidades y los deseos de los comunes en la Asamblea, que los regía. Como preparación para la asunción, entonces, le había sugerido, hacia un par de semanas, que llevase a Thor a una de las reuniones. Había acabado en desastre. Su hermano, jovial, pero con poco tacto, había efectuado opiniones sobre lo que las personas allí debatían, si bien honestas, en su mayoría, extremadamente fuera de lugar y las quejas que ello había suscitado, le habían llevado no pocos días y cuantiosos recursos del tesoro asgardiano, ante lo cual, había tenido que soportar otro set de quejas por parte de los administradores del tesoro, que, obviamente, no confiaban en él. El stress que esto le provocará, lo había llevado a pensar en cómo evitar que este se agrandase cuando el bruto asumiera y los cuatro asnos de amigos que tenía, tuviesen la oportunidad de armar más desastre con él.

Entornó los ojos. La <<sugerencia>> de Odín, había sido tan <<inocente>>, que no podía no contener intención. Y si, el propio padre, no podía detener la coronación de su hijo, si este, no demostraba no estar preparado. Y, Asgard, amaba a su rubio príncipe, hasta el punto de desconocer sus errores y faltas. Y, aparte, para eso estaba Loki, ¿no? Para provocar, para molestar, para hacer caer a Thor en una trampa que le facilitase el trabajo al Padre de Todos.

_Necesitaré enviar un mensaje -le dijo a la mujer- A mi madre. Ella entenderá. Y me cubrirá con Odín. Pero quiero que quede claro que no pretendo compartir lo que vea. El ojo me mostró lo que me mostró a mí, no a ningún otro.

_Paz. Estamos en eso de acuerdo. Los caminos de Agamotto, no son para los demás, sino para sus elegidos. De hecho, espero que no compartas lo que observes con nadie. Es demasiado tentador para los maestros, e inclusive, para mí.

Asintió. Las visiones proféticas del futuro, eran peligrosas para cualquiera.

_Más, por unas cuantas horas, no podrás enviar ningún mensaje, ni levantarte de este sillón. Me permites sugerir un pasatiempo para que no agotes ese cerebro tuyo.

_Por favor.

_El maestro Wong, seleccionó de nuestra biblioteca, una serie de textos -le explicó señalando la pequeña mesa cubierta de tomos al costado del sillón-lecho en el que se encontrará- que te serán extremadamente útiles, en cuestiones, más prácticas que las de las visiones, si puedes afrontarlas. Lo único que pido es que, no los dañes. Son parte de una de nuestras herencias más importantes.

_Comprendo -comentó llevando una mano a su pecho- Prometo formalmente no provocar daño a tus textos y extraer de ellos la información que contengan para utilizarla adecuadamente.

_Con ello me conformó -le dijo la mujer levantándose- El maestro Xi, vendrá más tarde, para indicarte dónde habrás de alojarte.

Inclinó la cabeza en saludo y la Hechicera Suprema del Monasterio se retiró del lugar dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ancestral hace la gran pregunta, ¿no?  
> ¿Cómo enfrentará la Madre de Todos, el pedido de su hijo menor?  
> Lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo, queridos lectores!


	3. Una solución asgardiana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Madre de Todos, debe mediar entre padre e hijo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tmblr continua incitándome a traer trabajos para compartir.  
> Sí, soy tan fan de Din y Luke, como de Tony y Loki. Adoro el caos, ya me conocen XD!  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

La Madre de Todos, suspiró frente a la carta de su hijo menor.

Había temido que llegará este día, cada año, por cientos de años. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía como una especie de alivio.

Desde aquel día en que Odín llegará con un pequeño bebe entre sus manos, desde los campos de batalla, de la prometida <<última guerra>>, para sojuzgar a los nueve reinos, arrancándole el juramento de que nunca de sus labios saldría el origen del infante, su conciencia le había cobrado el silencio.

Acarició el papel pensando en lo que debería estar atravesando su pequeño, porque, como la mayoría de las madres, por muy crecidos que estuviesen sus hijos e hijas, siempre serían pequeños a sus ojos.

Llegaría el momento en que se sentarían frente al fuego y le contaría de los hijos que había perdido tratando de cumplir su función como esposa de Odín. De cómo, como diosa de la fertilidad, encontraba casi un castigo en el no poder engendrar más niños y llenar los salones dorados de Asgard de risas. De cómo temió siempre que su esposo, a quién había llegado a amar, pese a que su unión se diera como producto de la finalización del acuerdo de paz entre Vanires y Aesires, decidiera abandonarla por su vientre vacío. Porque, la tradición de los guerreros exigía muchos hijos e hijas.

Llevo instintivamente su mano al mismo pensando en lo mucho que había llorado el día que Thor llegase al mundo. En ese momento, su dorado bebe, parecía que le auguraba un cambio de fortuna. Más no, uno tras otro, los años se sucedieron, hasta aquella noche en la que llegara Loki a su vida.

Era un niño tan pequeño. Tan callado.

Odín, que llevaba bastante tiempo tratando de ayudarla a superar la depresión que la carcomía, los dejó solos, apenas arrancado el juramento de sus labios.

Recordaba haber entrado momentáneamente en pánico.

¿Él bebe habría comido? ¿Qué comía un descendiente de los gigantes de hielo? ¿Tendría los mismos ciclos de sueño? El hechizo, que decía su esposo, había creado el propio bebe, ¿resistiría? ¿Cómo se abrigaba a un bebe de Jotunheim? ¿Su recamará no contendría demasiado calor?

Lo había mecido entre sus brazos, mientras todas esas preguntas le corrían por la cabeza, hasta que sintió una breve caricia en su interior, en tanto una suave brisa recorría sus aposentos. Se detuvo en seco y observó al bebe con asombro, mientras los seidr de ambos se reconocían.

Allí habían sucedido dos cosas: sus miedos habían desaparecido y el nombre del pequeño había tomado forma. Su breve brisa. Su pequeño dios del aire. Loki

_¿Madre? ¿Llamaste por mí?

Sonrío, mientras los recuerdos se dispersaban, al sentir la brisa y el sol, entrar tras la voz de su hijo mayor. Siempre alegre. Siempre abierto, como un libro.

_Ven, cariño -le dijo palmeando el asiento delante suyo- Necesitamos hablar.

_A la Madre de Todos, en los Salones de Asgard._

_Madre:_

_Escribo estas palabras, con profundo pesar y congoja, pero con determinación._

_Presumo que, para este momento, sabrás por Padre o por Thor, que no me encuentro en nuestro hogar y, debo añadir, que no se sabe dónde estoy, ya que ni Heimdall, puede verme. No temas. Me encuentro bien y en paz. Algo que, no me ha resultado tan común, en varias centenias._

_Quiero que sepas, primero que nada, que, ha llegado a mi conocimiento, en medio de este viaje, cuál es mi herencia genética verdadera. No, no me encuentro en la tierra de mis verdaderos padres, pero, debo decir que, estoy aprendiendo sobre ellos. Un grupo de personas, a los que aún no puedo llamar aliados, pero que están camino a serlo, de alguna manera, me ha facilitado textos sobre su anatomía e historia. Aunque, lamentablemente, producto de las guerras de años pasados, no encuentro en ellos, demasiado sobre genealogía y mi posible familia extendida._

_Lo que sí, puedo asegurar sin lugar a dudas es que, en los salones de Asgard, no entró un bebe abandonado y con un origen menor al que se le otorgo. Como presumía, en los ejemplos de historia que existen sobre ellos, los templos, son espacios de cuidado y refugio, para los inocentes y las mujeres. Cuanto más importante y cercano al corazón de las ciudades, estos templos, albergaban, usualmente, a los hijos de los dirigentes. Si alguna vez, has podido observar las marcas que tengo en mi piel, las mismas establecen que pertenezco a algo parecido a una nobleza allí. Quizá no un príncipe, pero tampoco un mendigo._

_No te alarmes. No tengo ninguna recriminación contra tu persona y mi hermano. Ni siquiera contra Padre, aunque ahora mismo me resulte difícil pensar en él como uno. Lo que sucede en los campos de batalla, suele ser inexplicable, para quienes no están en ellos y, las decisiones que en estos se toman, por ende, también suelen ser únicas. Llevo demasiado tiempo navegando la diplomacia, como para no entender la función de un rehén, y, como para no comprender la diferencia en cómo estos son tratados, en comparación, con el amor que siempre recibí de parte tuya y de Thor._

_Es por eso que, te pido que hables con mi hermano y con padre, respecto del porque no puedo volver ahora y, probablemente, no lo haga en un largo tiempo._

_Hace unas semanas atrás, caí, pese a mi experiencia, en una estratagema algo torpe, pero ciertamente efectiva. Se me sugirió que llevase a Thor a la Asamblea, para que fuera familiarizándose con los comunes y sus quejas, y aprendiese a valorar, la labor gobernante, desde el papel del mediador y del funcionario._

_Como, seguramente, si lo hablas con él, podrás vislumbrar, las cosas, no fueron, exactamente, maravillosas. Thor es demasiado abierto, demasiado honesto y, no comprende aún, la complejidad de la vida de los comunes. Ambos somos príncipes, vivimos vidas de privilegio y tranquilidad. Quiénes no se encuentran en nuestra posición, no necesariamente ven con buenos ojos, cuando se deslizan juicios sobre lo que han tenido que hacer, y no necesariamente querido hacer, para poder sobrevivir y obtener un sustento, siempre difícil de obtener, a pesar de vivir en una tierra próspera. Como consecuencia, tuve que navegar una gran cantidad de quejas y descontento, lo que me llevó a temer, lo que me sucedería como asesor, al asumir mi hermano el trono._

_Sabes como soy. Miles de planes se formaron en mi cabeza. Inclusive llegué a pensar en crear una distracción que permitiría demorar la coronación y otorgarle más tiempo a Thor para madurar. Pero, como comprenderás, esta distracción debía ser mayúscula, ya que todo el reino aguardaba su coronación. Por lo que guardé los planes sobre la misma, como último recurso y, por ello, pedí una audiencia con Padre, para dialogar posponer esta, en tanto mi hermano atravesaba, al menos, algunas decenas de años, en Asgard, no de viaje, haciendo trabajo de funcionario, para poder comprender sus pormenores. Mi petición, como siempre, fue denegada, con remarques acerca de que quiero el trono para mí y que no debería sostener tal envidia con respecto de Thor._

_No voy a negarlo, madre. El trono de Asgard, es una tentación demasiado grande. Y una meta que, de jóvenes, cuando no conocía mi origen, creí que podía alcanzar, y para lo cual me preparé con todas mis fuerzas por muchos años. No es un secreto que ello, unido a la obvia discriminación de Asgard para conmigo (que ahora puedo explicar, teniendo en cuenta que, difícilmente mi procedencia, debe haber sido conocimiento común para los soldados de aquella guerra), produjo una grieta entre mi hermano y yo. Una separación que, sus no muy buenas y amables amistades, no han hecho más que agrandar. Pero, en esta oportunidad, no era lo más importante para mí. No era específicamente el ver humillado al dios del trueno lo que me guiaba. Sino el miedo por lo que podría sobrevenir a nuestro mundo, y a los mundos restantes, bajo nuestro cuidado, de darse esta coronación, en este tiempo tan inoportuno._

_A pesar de ello, la decisión, no cimentó en mi corazón. A medida que se aproximaba la fecha, comencé a escaparme, en viajes cada vez más extensos, en busca de cualquier artefacto o causa, que atrajera mi atención para distraerme. Tenía miedo de lo que mi mente, siempre maquinando, nunca deteniéndose, podría proponerme hacer. Tenía miedo de trazar un abismo insalvable entre mi hermano y yo. Hasta que, llegamos a estos días. Sufrí un pequeño accidente, producto de mi escasa previsión en la búsqueda de uno de estos artefactos y, el hechizo que ocultaba mi origen, se rompió y la coronación pasó a un quinto plano. Es como si, además del hechizo, se hubiese levantado de mí, una especie de compulsión por hacer algo, que, evidentemente, no deseaba hacer._

_Y, aquí estoy, aprendiendo sobre los míos, lejos de casa, pero en paz. Sin miedos, sin envidias, sin necesidades, sin voces susurrando cosas a mis oídos, ni cosas sobre mí, en la oscuridad. Probablemente, en un tiempo más, me agote la tranquilidad de este sitio. O el snobismo infuriante de algunos de los que me rodean. A pesar de ello, considero que es mejor, que permanezca lejos de casa, por ahora._

_Es por ello que me atrevo a pedirte que medies, como dije en un principio, para evitar que me busquen o traten de atraerme a Asgard. No quiero, ni puedo ser más, un peón en planes ajenos. Y, creo que me he ganado, un tiempo para calmar mis ánimos y reconstruir mucho de mí, que fue destruyéndose a través de los años._

_Sé que, con ello, cargo sobre Padre y sobre ti, una enorme carga. La que habría de asumir de haber ocupado el puesto de asesor de mi hermano cuando sea coronado. Pero, creo que será, mucho más útil para él, que, en ese lugar, como intérprete de la magia con los demás reinos, se encuentren dos magos consumados y, dos personas, a las que no podrá desobedecer tan fácilmente como lo hacía con su hermano pequeño (al que, por otro lado, siempre lograba convencer de meterse de cabeza en problemas). Y sé que, también, terminó colocando sobre Thor, otra responsabilidad, la de responder sobre cuestiones que él no podía conocer, ni controlar. Espero que, el hecho de que hoy, sin problemas, puedo transmitirle mis mejores deseos por su futuro como Rey y mi compromiso de siempre responder a su llamado cuando la ocasión lo amerite, como buen súbdito, sirva como consuelo y compensación._

_Con el mismo aprecio y admiración de siempre, quedo a los pies de la más radiante diosa del panteón._

_Loki_

Giró los ojos y palmeó la espalda de su hijo, mientras este lloraba profusamente.

Podían decir lo que quisieran sobre su enorme pequeño, pero, nunca dejaría de adorar que, nunca, escondiese sus sentimientos, como afirmaba Loki.

_Cariño, no es tu culpa, es la nuestra. No te pongas así.

Le dijo mientras este se separaba restregando sus ojos.

_Madre. No entiendes. Él dice que lo maltrataban y…es cierto. Ahora comprendo muchos de los dichos de la gente. No que yo los perdonara, pero…siempre los desestime, como habladurías de inferiores y le dije a él que hiciera lo mismo. Debí haber prestado más atención. Debí haber sido un mejor hermano.

_Demasiados años de odio y desconfianza Thor. Los ignorantes, siempre responden a las personas diferentes de la misma manera. Vuelvo a decir: no es tu culpa. Tú no sabías nada de esto -le explicó doblando la carta y acomodando sus cabellos, mientras le sonreía- Siempre temí que nos odiara el día que descubriese todo. Pero no pasó y, por ello, debemos estar agradecidos.

_Sí, Madre. Aún nos trata como su familia. Inclusive a Padre.

Llevó un dedo a su frente y masajeo el espacio entre sus ojos sobre su nariz.

Odín.

Como siempre, su esposo, le provocaba dolores de cabeza.

Sus acciones <<gloriosas>>, siempre tenían consecuencias devastadoras. Y, lo peor de todo, era que siempre, tenía que limpiar tras sus pasos.

_Tu Padre, cariño. Me temo que, debo pedirte ayuda, con él.

_Necesitamos evitar que busque a Loki, ¿verdad?

_Sabes como es. Si le muestro esta carta, ¿qué crees que dirá?

Su hijo cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y frunció el ceño pensando, lo que la llevó a sonreí de costado. “Demasiado abierto, demasiado honesto”, había dicho Loki. Pero Thor había sido criado para ser un príncipe heredero y, puestas a trabajar sus neuronas, podía perfectamente captar lo que sucedía con rapidez.

_Va a mandar que mis amigos y yo, lo traigamos, pataleando de ser necesario.

_No creo que tú, serías su primera opción.

Lo vio exhalar derrotado.

_No, seguramente, los Einjar. Porque si va a actuar como un niño, lo va a tratar como un niño.

Asintió y exhalo a su vez.

_Y no habrá forma de hacerlo volver a atrás. Loki y Odín, siempre han chocado. Se parecen demasiado. Aunque los dos se cortarían un brazo antes que admitirlo.

Thor largó una enorme carcajada al escucharla.

_¡Es así! ¡Hasta entornan los ojos igual y ponen el mismo tono cuando me dicen que me comporto como “un bilgesnipe en un bazar”!

Se unió a sus risas al recordar las innumerables ocasiones en las que había escuchado esa frase por parte de su marido al recriminar a su hijo mayor cada vez que cometía un desliz en los salones de gobierno.

_No debemos permitir que eso pase. Padre no puede mandar a buscar a Loki. Él se merece este tiempo alejado y en paz.

_Lo mismo opino. El tema es… ¿cómo vamos a lograrlo sin que sospeche?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos instantes y la respuesta afloró en sus labios sin demasiado esfuerzo.

_Haciendo que se enoje con otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La paz que busca Loki, por el momento, está asegurada.  
> Ahora, ¿Qué va a hacer con el futuro que le mostrase el ojo?  
> Dejen sus comentarios e ideas, queridos lectores!


	4. Virginia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El nuevo accionista de Stark Industries recibe una llamada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tmblr continua incitándome a traer trabajos para compartir.  
> Sí, soy tan fan de Din y Luke, como de Tony y Loki. Adoro el caos, ya me conocen XD!  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante los primeros sonidos del monasterio despertando. Las luces del día, no se filtrarían por entre las ventanas y los intersticios de las paredes, sin embargo, el amanecer estaba llegando.

Medio gruñó igualmente. Nunca había sido una persona mañanera. A diferencia de su hermano que, como buen guerrero, despertaba tremendamente temprano, con una alegría rayana en lo obsceno. Suspiró, tirando su cabeza sobre la almohada. Basta. Debía dejar de pensar en Asgard, en Thor y en sus padres. Ello no hacía más que demorarlo y hacerlo caer en un abismo de furia y depreciación, que, no sólo no necesitaba, sino que, no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

Se sentó en la cama, estirándose con indulgencia. Varias noches de descanso seguidas, eran una maravilla. Lo valoraba. Aunque no era un ser que necesitara demasiado descanso, el poder tenerlo, era un lujo que disfrutaba en supremacía. Un beep sonó a su costado y sonriendo estiró una de sus manos para sujetar el aparato de comunicación que había dejado cargando la noche anterior.

Era un teléfono Stark. Uno de los últimos celulares en el mercado. O eso le había asegurado uno de los monjes que al viajar fuera del monasterio, se hiciera cargo de adquirirlo por él, junto con uno de los aparatos de procesamiento de datos, al que llamaban computadora personal y que, ahora, residía en su escritorio, para permitirle averiguar e investigar cuestiones referentes a la actual modernidad de Midgard. Lo reconocía. Habían pasado varias décadas desde su última visita a este planeta. Los avances realizados desde entonces, teniendo en cuenta las escasas ventajas con que los midgardianos contaban, en relación a los otros reinos, eran asombrosas. La voz que, salía del teléfono, resumiendo los títulos e historias más importantes de los medios de comunicación masivos más conocidos del mundo, así como las cotizaciones de las diversas bolsas, todas cuestiones de interés organizadas de acuerdo a sus gustos y decisiones, casi como la labor de una buena modista, lo evidenciaban. Aparentemente, por lo que había leído y observado en internet, esta era una modesta forma de Inteligencia Artificial, que <<imitaba>> a la que poseía el dueño de la industria que los produjera, que había decidido compartirla con el mundo, a partir de una competencia con otra compañía que había desarrollado algo similar y de la que este se había enterado con anticipación.

Río bajo al salir del baño secando su cabello. Amaba las intrigas ajenas. Detestaba las que había tenido que desarmar en su anterior hogar, pero las de los demás, eran simplemente muy divertidas de seguir. El anticipo, las jugadas, las consecuencias. Oh, en Midgard, esas cosas eran tan normales, tan vibrantes en el juego industrial-financiero. Se basaban en algo tan simple y aséptico como la ganancia monetaria y nada tenían que ver con mitología o cuestiones de nobleza y prejuicios de raza. No por nada, desde hacía siglos, tenía cuentas abiertas en los bancos más antiguos del planeta. Y ahora, esa previsión, probaba ser muy útil.

_Llamada entrante. Virginia Potts.

_Acepta la llamada AMIRA

_Respondiendo afirmativamente

Contuvo sus ganas de reírse nuevamente. El nombre otorgado a la inteligencia artificial era muy divertido. AMIRA, en sus siglas en inglés, A More Intelligent Response Asistent.

_Señor Liesmith.

_Señora Potts.

_Espero haberme comunicado en una hora adecuada, teniendo en cuenta que su AMIRA, me ha comunicado que hay una diferencia considerable entre usted y nuestra sede en Malibú.

_No se preocupe, el día apenas comienza por aquí y ya me encontraba despierto.

_Fantástico, porque realmente no quería incomodar al nuevo accionista de Stark Industries, en una de nuestras primeras rondas de negociaciones camino a la designación de una junta directiva, pero, las circunstancias apremian y, como la asistente personal del Señor Stark, quien es el CEO de la compañía, es mi trabajo abrir las comunicaciones lo antes posible.

Negó divertido ante la expresión cautelosa y, a la vez, ingeniosa, de la mujer. Sus palabras, básicamente, evidenciaban que, antes de que ninguno de los otros buitres de su compañía cayera en cuenta, ella ya había atravesado las redes de agentes de inversión que había utilizado para adquirir un número considerable de acciones de la compañía, convirtiéndose, prácticamente, en el co-propietario de la misma junto al infame Anthony Stark. Por lo que, naturalmente, sería su voz, una muy importante en la designación de una junta directiva para reemplazar la que había quedado destruida tras la deblacle acontecida con su ex director Obadiah Stane.

Porque había investigado sus visiones, tal como le había propuesto la Hechicera Suprema, y una de sus primeras conclusiones era que, debía relacionarse con el creador de Iron Man. Alrededor del hombre giraban un innumerable número de situaciones y cuestiones, relacionadas con su destino. Y, aunque no había podido vislumbrar detalles específicos de su vida y de su destino totalmente, ya que no había hecho uso del pozo aún sino de sus recuerdos de esa noche, sabía que de él dependían los hilos del futuro. El siguiente lógico paso fue, entonces, encontrar un punto desde donde acercarse sin acercarse realmente. La respuesta fue simple: su empresa. 

Se notaba que el hombre tenía un profundo orgullo por su labor creativa y por la empresa que de ello se desprendía. Stark Industries era un gigante corporativo que, con base en USA, donde se encontraban sus cuarteles generales, establecía una red multinacional, que alcanzaba los rincones más recónditos del planeta. Pese a ese poderío, tras el secuestro del caballero en cuestión y su posterior renuncia a la construcción de armas para los respectivos ejércitos del mundo, especialmente el suyo, se generó una huida en masa de accionistas, que no confiaban en la capacidad de un, obviamente, afectado inventor para reconstruirse milagrosamente. Ello sólo se había ahondado, con la muerte, en circunstancias sospechosas del tal Stane. Lo que, finalmente, terminó siendo, pese a su análisis poco agradable de la gente corta de miras, una bendición disfrazada, puesto que las acciones que había adquirido, aprovechando el escape de sus dueños, le habían costado una fracción de lo que costarán originalmente.

Claro que había sido cuidadoso. Había contratado, por medio de la casa bancaria que lo representará, diversos agentes en distintas partes del mundo, que habían establecido muy buenas coberturas, para que no se supiese que era una sola persona la que estaba captando las acciones, sino diversos fondos y empresas que, estaban aprovechando en comprar, pequeños porcentajes de la misma, buscando una ganancia efectiva, a posteriori, cuando quebrara el gigante y hubiese que repartirse, si quedaba algo, los restos. Por supuesto que, por decoro e imagen, a recomendación de sus agentes, había permitido que un 5% de las acciones permaneciese en manos de otros dueños, mientras que Stark mismo se quedaba con un 55%, producto de haber hecho algo muy similar con su propia fortuna.

Lo que lo ponía en la situación actual. Virginia Potts. Asistente personal de Anthony Stark. Llamándolo, cuando en USA la hora del té tocaba en los relojes.

_Mi estimada señora -le contestó vistiéndose con tranquilidad a través del manos libres- no precisa preocuparse. Nadie me ha contactado antes que usted. Y dudo que alguno de los miembros de su pasada junta, pudiera hacerlo. El nivel de seguridad que tienen mis comunicaciones son absurdamente elevados.

Dicho, en otras palabras, quería indicarle que, sí, sabía que había obtenido su número personal de manera, poco ortodoxa.

_Como usted sabrá, Stark Industries, está revolucionando las telecomunicaciones. Nuestra propia inteligencia artificial, JARVIS, tiene acceso a casi todas las bases de datos existentes…

_Especialmente con todos nosotros haciendo uso de sus hermanas menores, en los atractivos dispositivos que ustedes comercializan.

Casi podía imaginar la sonrisa de la mujer del otro lado del teléfono.

_Stark Industries no obliga a los usuarios de sus celulares a usar a AMIRA, pero, no niego que es un beneficio mutuo el que, a razón del precio tan accesible del mercado, nuestras <<hermanas menores>>, como usted le dice, tengan un tan extenso acceso legal garantizado.

Negó riendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado. Le gustaba lidiar con gente inteligente y la mujer estaba probando ser un entretenimiento a todas luces, más sabía que debía cortar la llamada. Un gong a la distancia anunciaba el inicio de las actividades y no acostumbraba a llegar tarde a ningún sitio. Especialmente, cuando sabía, que su tiempo en el monasterio era limitado y que, el uso de la biblioteca del mismo y los artefactos protegidos por los hechiceros, era extremadamente necesario para su propia empresa personal.

_No que no disfrute un poco de jerga diplomática de calidad, señora Virginia, pero temo que debo recurrir a un lenguaje más concreto, ya que estoy algo corto de tiempo. Me encuentro, como ya deberá saber, en un lejano país, en una especie de…retiro espiritual, al que acudo todos los años y, la institución en la que me hallo tiene estrictos horarios, a los que, ni siquiera yo, puedo modificar o no respetar. Por lo que le pregunto: ¿qué es lo que precisa el señor Stark de su segundo accionista mayoritario?

_Lo que…el señor Stark precisa, no es necesariamente lo que la compañía necesita y creo que es algo de lo que a él le gustaría hablar en persona -le aclaró la mujer delicadamente dándole a entender que el creador quería conocerlo-

_Establezca una cita con mi agente bancario y lo dialogaremos entonces. Mientras tanto, enfoquémonos en lo que la compañía y usted precisan.

_Respaldo para establecer una nueva junta. La que tenemos actualmente, quiere forzar su continuidad y, ni el señor Stark, ni yo, consideramos que eso sea beneficioso para la compañía, y, aunque podríamos imponer nuestra opinión, creemos que sería una expresión impactante para el afuera, que, los dos accionistas mayoritarios estuviesen de acuerdo en este punto.

_Lo tiene entonces. Con…unas leves concesiones.

_Usted dirá.

_Quiero que la junta en cuestión, esté dirigida por usted, con ambos como miembros con voz y voto y con un límite de edad no superior a los cincuenta años para los demás miembros, de los que, quisiera enfatizar, preferiría que fueran mayormente mujeres que hombres.

_Esas…son muy interesantes concesiones.

_Soy un hombre particular. No me entretiene el sufrir la escasa inteligencia y el nivel de barbarismo que suele abundar en la presencia de ejecutivos más ocupados en medir sus miembros que en rendir cuentas y mejorar las utilidades de una compañía.

Una breve risa se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono.

_Coincido totalmente.

_No tengo ninguna duda que lo hace -le contestó-

_Me comunicaré con su agente bancario para establecer la cita y para hacerle llegar los documentos que precisamos para reformular la composición de la junta, entonces. Lo dejó con sus actividades y, disculpe nuevamente, por la intromisión.

_No tiene usted de que. Hasta pronto, Señora Potts. Ha sido un placer.

_Lo mismo digo, Señor Liesmith.

Corto la comunicación y le envió un mensaje de texto a su agente bancario. Ellos sabrían que hacer respecto de la documentación y los tiempos. Por lo pronto, a él, le tocaba desayunar y comenzar su día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El plan de Loki empieza a tomar forma.  
> Veremos como se desenvuelve.  
> ¿Ustedes que dicen que pasará, lectores?


	5. El error de los guerreros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los prejuicios de ciertos personajes, terminan siendo muy útiles para la Madre de Todos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tmblr continua incitándome a traer trabajos para compartir.  
> Sí, soy tan fan de Din y Luke, como de Tony y Loki. Adoro el caos, ya me conocen XD!  
> Y porque sigo comprometida en aumentar el número de obras en mi idioma, en sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad).  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Los gritos se escuchaban desde lejos en la noche asgardiana.

Odín, el padre de todos, estaba profundamente enojado. Su hijo mayor, no le iba a la zaga. Y Frigga, la madre de todos, trataba de mediar entre balbuceos. La sala del trono se encontraba desierta, pero horas antes, había estado vibrante y llena de público, dispuesta presenciar una fiesta.

_¡Esto es una vergüenza! ¡Demando una explicación de sus acciones!

_¡Padre! ¡Estas arribando a conclusiones equivocadas!

_¡Silencio, Thor! ¡No te estoy hablando a ti!

La reina de Asgard, dirigió, como su esposo, la mirada hacia los mejores amigos de su hijo mayor. Todos ellos con sus manos maniatadas, de rodillas al pie del trono y con distintas expresiones en sus rostros. Hogun, negaba con su cabeza, de manera sombría; Volstagg, estaba colorado de la vergüenza; Fandral, trataba de explicarse, pero solo tartamudeaba; en tanto que Sif, observaba la escena con expresión displicente.

Se le revolvió el estómago al ver la actitud de la joven. Pensar que, en algún momento, pensó que podía comprometer en matrimonio a su hijo con esa harpía.

_Thor, cariño, como tu padre, quisiera saber que pasó, creo que es importante que puedan hablarlo.

Le dijo a su hijo, actuando como la madre que todo Asgard creía que era. Una mujer tranquila y obediente, que sólo buscaba mantener la paz en su familia. Lamentablemente, la enorme mayoría de sus súbditos, había olvidado los tiempos de guerra en los que fuera protagonista. Una de las más importantes de los Vanires. Su presencia como guerrera hechicera había sido fundamental para su padre y su hermano, como para sus tropas. Esa habilidad le había ganado el corazón de Odín y la paz para su pueblo, que ya se hallaba agotado de los largos años de enfrentamiento. Por ende, no había un solo hueso en su cuerpo que fuese tranquilo específicamente, mucho menos obediente.

_¡Ya escucharon a mi esposa! ¡Demando explicaciones!

Reclamó el Padre de Todos, golpeando el suelo con Gungnir.

 _“Oh, por favor”_ , tuvo ganas de exclamar, _“es tan obvio lo que hicieron y el por qué lo hicieron”_

_Señor -se elevó la voz de Sif levantándose del suelo, mientras la mano de uno de los Einjar la volvía a arrodillar en el mismo- todo lo que hicimos, lo hicimos en servicio de Asgard.

_¿En servicio de Asgard? ¡Explícame como, Lady Sif, actuaría, en servicio de Asgard, el que ustedes, permitiesen la entrada de tres Jotün a la bóveda de Asgard, dónde se guardan los tesoros más importantes de los nueve reinos, incluyendo el casquete del invierno, ¡su arma principal, que nos costó numerosas vidas asgardianas recuperar!

_No era nuestro plan… -contestó está casi en un susurro-

_¡Habla más fuerte!

_¡No era nuestro plan que entrarán a la bóveda!

_¿Entonces?

_Nuestra idea era que…entrarán a la sala del trono, donde…los ultimaríamos sin problemas, pero las cosas, se salieron de control…

Odín llevó su mano a su frente, tapando sus ojos, mientras negaba fuertemente. Que mujer estúpida. ¿Cómo podía pensar que iba a conseguir que ninguno de los Jotun se diese cuenta de sus maquinaciones? Los gigantes de hielo eran criaturas muy inteligentes, que habían visto sus estratagemas a la distancia.

_¿Tú tenías idea de esto? -le preguntó su esposo a Thor-

_No, Padre. He estado demasiado ocupado con la ceremonia. Ni siquiera he podido verme con los guerreros, en los pasados días. Loki insistió en que, antes de ser coronado, tomará parte activa en el Tesoro y allí he permanecido aprendiendo.

Una mueca de desprecio cruzó por el rostro de los guerreros y ello no le pasó desapercibido al Rey de Asgard.

_¿Por qué esa actitud? ¿Acaso consideran que ser Rey es sólo batallar y que no hay necesidad de aprender a manejar adecuadamente las finanzas del reino?

_No cuando lo dispone, ese… -expresó Hogun con asco-

_Cuidado con tus palabras, Hogun el sombrio, es de mi hijo de quién estás hablando.

_El único hijo que Asgard reconoce, Padre de Todos, es el que se encuentra a tu lado, no el impostor de Jotunheim que se coló en tu casa, aprovechándose de tu bondad, para después interferir en los asuntos del reino, retrasando la coronación de nuestro nuevo Rey, con mentiras sobre su incapacidad.

_¡¿Qué?!

Exclamó al unísono la familia real, al escuchar la frase expulsada de los labios de Fandral. Claro que, cada uno por motivos diferentes. Thor porque no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ella porque no podía concebir que alguien creyese que eso iba a ganarle un caso con su esposo, Odín porque el secreto de Loki, era uno de los más guardados del reino y que, los guerreros demostrarán conocerlo, ponía en serio peligro sus planes.

_Explícate, Fandral

Le ordenó al rubio casanova que movió su cabeza como acomodando sus cabellos al hablar.

_Loki no es asgardiano. Lo sabemos. Nunca ha encajado en nuestro reino. Siempre ha sido una carga para Thor y para nosotros. Pero, mientras creímos que era el hermano de nuestro futuro rey, soportamos sus indiscreciones, tanto en el campo de batalla, como en las camas de medio reino.

Llevó sus manos y tapó su boca. Pobre su hijo. Estas personas habían sido sus compañeros durante centenias. ¿Así lo habían considerado siempre? ¿Cuántas situaciones habría tenido que enfrentar a consecuencia de ello? ¿Qué había pasado entre Loki y los guerreros cuando Thor no había estado cerca? Su hijo mayor opinaba lo mismo. Sus puños se cerraban y abrían despidiendo pequeñas chispas, signo de su enojo contenido.

_¿Y desde cuándo puedes opinar de desfilar sobre las camas ajenas, Fandral?

Le preguntó, sin embargo a su amigo, Thor.

_No es lo mismo -contestó este- Yo no cambio mi forma para seducir a quiénes no debo seducir. Ni utilizo la hechicería para controlar a otros para protagonizar actos que avergonzarían a cualquier guerrero.

Una risa con sorna se escapó de la boca de su esposo, quien observo, divertido, por primera vez en la noche a los cuatro miserables.

_Hablas de lo que no entiendes, Fandral. Tu cerrada y pequeña mente te lleva a creer que tus sets de creencias pueden aplicarse a los demás. En Asgard a quien cualquiera, estando libre de hacerlo, decida unirse, tanto momentánea como permanentemente, no es un crimen. Seas o no un guerrero. Y sería muy hipócrita de mi parte, el castigar o tener en menos a un hijo mío por hacerlo, cuando en mi juventud, yo no me prive de ninguna distracción por el estilo. Aunque debo aplaudir que su olfato, le permitió mantener a la carroña como tú, lejos de su lecho.

Los guerreros se miraron asombrados y, no pudo evitar, girar sus ojos. ¿En serio? No sólo eran detestablemente obtusos y limitados, sino que, además ponían el acento en cuestiones que ya habían sido ampliamente superadas por sus antepasados.

_Creo que…deberíamos revisar entre los nuestros que…estas cosas…se discutan con mayor amplitud

Le sugirió a su esposo con suavidad.

_Creo que tienes razón, mujer. Evidentemente, el no creer que esto debía discutirse ya más, ha permitido que nociones equivocadas se inmiscuyan en nuestras creencias.

_Especialmente entre los jóvenes -terció Thor más calmado- Estos prejuicios, nos perjudicarían a la hora de captar soldados, puesto que, si sólo los seleccionáramos entre quienes prefieren a las núbiles damas, nos quedaríamos sin una cantidad importante, e igualmente valiosa, que tiene otras preferencias.

Los cuatro guerreros los observaban asombrados desde dónde estaban.

_Ustedes…no pueden hablar en serio…

_¡Es la influencia de ese Jotun, se los digo!

_¡Padre de Todos, debe haber un hechizo sobre ustedes!

_¡Silencio! -exclamó Odín, volviendo a golpear el suelo con su lanza- ¿Es que, por casualidad, sugieren que mi hijo menor, del que me distancian milenios, podría hechizarme?

_¡Sí, señor! ¡Cómo ha hechizado a Thor! -contestó Lady Sif, retorciéndose mientras trataba de zafar del agarre de los Einjar- ¡Ese miserable logró con sus malas artes que el príncipe sólo tuviera ojos para él y nunca prestase atención a otras mujeres de la nobleza, ni siquiera a mí! ¡Seguramente buscando conseguir el trono por medio de su perfidia! ¡Thor! -le dijo esta a su hijo- ¿No lo ves acaso? Has pasado décadas bajo su influencia. Pero ahora que no está y que su origen se conoce, ya no volverá a acercarse para renovar sus hechizos, nosotros te protegeremos…

_Por las Nornas, está desquiciada.

Susurró al ver el rostro desencajado de la joven vociferando sus ideas retorcidas.

_Basta, llévense a Lady Sif, Fandral y Hogun el sombrío a los calabozos. Mañana reuniremos al Concejo y estableceremos sus sentencias.

Ordenó Odín y los Einjar, su guardia real, obedecieron al instante.

_Debo reconocer -comentó al perderlos de vista- que tu sugerencia respecto de no apresurar el matrimonio de Thor, resultó adecuada.

_Yo pensaba que a la chica le faltaba madurar, no que estaba demente -contestó suspirando-

_De cualquier manera, tus instintos fueron acertados.

_Padre, ¿por qué has dejado que Volstagg permanezca aquí?

_Porque -comentó Odín volviendo su rostro al voluminoso guerrero- no hace falta que los conspiradores, conozcan quién es mi espía dentro de su organización.

_Casi, casi, Padre de Todos, creí que me arrojarías a las hordas enemigas con un hacha de madera junto a esos otros tres imbéciles.

Expresó jovialmente el mismo, mientras los soldados desataban sus ataduras.

_No quiero que te enojes hijo -le explicó poniendo una mano en uno de los brazos de Thor- pero Volstagg ha trabajado para mí, desde siempre. Si bien confiaba en los orígenes del resto de tus compañeros, nunca la duda sobre sus intenciones y ambiciones abandonó mi mente, por lo que, tuve que añadir uno de mis mejores agentes a tu séquito.

_Entiendo -contestó su hijo mordiéndose la lengua ante su señal de que no demostrará enojo-

_Cuéntame Volstagg, entonces, ¿de dónde sacaron la supina idea, este conjunto de inútiles, de traer a tan desagradables huéspedes?

_De la reina, en un principio.

_¿Disculpa?

_Ya, ya, cariño, seguramente fue sin intención de tu parte -aclaró su esposo palmeándole la mano-

_¡Por supuesto que fue sin intención mi señora! -terció Volstagg frotándose las muñecas- Lady Sif se aprovechó de vuestra bondad, cuando usted la invitó a tomar un refrigerio y la hizo hablar de los príncipes, porque Thor nos había contado de su desición de hablar con su padre para demorar un poco la coronación, y, en vuestra preocupación, ella detectó que Loki, no estaba tan feliz con la idea de que Thor, asumiera el trono, después del desastre que sucedió en la Asamblea y que usted, estaba preocupada de que ello, crease una grieta entre ambos demasiado grande. Esto llevó a que a nuestra doncella guerrera se le ocurriera que eso, significaba que Loki iba a sabotear la coronación de Thor por “envidia” -explicó remarcando la palabra con sus dedos-, cosa que nos contó en secreto, en un establecimiento de bebidas, alejado. Mientras hablábamos, un borracho del lugar, un hombre bastante viejo, que nos escuchó sin querer, escupió sobre el suelo y nos contó esa historia de que nuestro segundo príncipe era un hechicero Jotun, que había hechizado de bebe al Rey y que se había infiltrado en la casa real. Al principio no le creímos, pero el hombre era convincente, decía que él mismo lo había visto y que no había dicho nada porque era un soldado y debía obediencia, pero que era verdad. Aunque lo matamos para evitar que siguiera desperdigando la cosa, como esa historia, servía a los delirios de Lady Sif, poco a poco fue siendo aceptada y, finalmente, fue tomada como verdad, porque Loki es de lo peor y, seguro, desde bebe era un ser pérfido y malvado, y había que evitar que no dejarán coronar a Thor, burlando sus estratagemas.

_¿Y eso lo iban a conseguir convenciendo a un grupo de Jotuns de entrar a Asgard?

_Mi príncipe, las cosas en Jotunheim, no están bien. Cualquiera de los generales podría decírtelo. Laufey ha perdido la preeminencia sobre el reino y, hoy, sólo le son leales, un grupo grande, pero muy debilitado de guerreros. Su liderazgo violento y sin sentido, ha terminado costándole el puesto. Contactarlo y a sus hombres, y convencerlos de entrar en Asgard, no fue, para nada difícil. Sólo hace falta dinero. Tu hermano, no es el único hechicero con grandes poderes por aquí que, encima, lo detesta bastante -suspiraron los tres ante esta explicación. Sí, Loki de Asgard, era un ser que, pese a su lengua de plata, conquistaba más enemigos que amigos, en la comunidad mágica- Así que, elegimos esta noche, en la que iba a haber una fiesta grande e iba a estar toda la familia real, para hacerlos entrar, ultimarlos y acusar a Loki de sus “crímenes” -volvió a resaltar las palabras con sus dedos-, obligándolo a develar su origen a todos…

_Librándose de él y de sus hechizos, lo que le permitiría a Lady Sif conquistar a Thor, luego de que este fuera coronado y a ustedes, ascender, en la escala da la nobleza.

_Así es, señora.

_Suficiente Volstagg. Ve a tu casa. No salgas hasta que te hagamos comparecer.

Ordenó Odín, despejando la sala.

_Que locura -le tocó expresar cruzando sus brazos al voltear a ver a su marido-

_Así es, esposa. Y una que nos pone en un peligro muy grande a todos.

_Jotunheim

_Por un lado, Thor. Pero, por el otro, a nivel interno… ¿dónde está Loki?

_En Midgard -le dijo sin inmutarse- La pasó tan mal estos días después de lo de la Asamblea, que le ordené que se tomara unos días lejos, a fin de calmarse, antes de la coronación.

_Bien, tenemos que ordenarle que permanezca allí, por algún tiempo. Le avisaras, mediante una carta que te entregaré, que he decidido posponer la coronación y que, como Thor va a estar ocupando sus funciones para aprender, preciso que haga un estudio actualizado de la situación en Midgard, a nivel planetario.

_Pero eso le llevará años…

_Lo lamento hijo. Sé que te prometí el trono, pero, esto es más importante y urgente, tiene que ver con la seguridad de tu hermano y de la Casa Real. No podemos permitir que se conozca el verdadero origen de Loki. No, si hay personas que sostienen que nos ha hechizado.

_El hombre de la taberna.

_Un soldado de años pasados. Uno de tantos. No tiene importancia. No fui precisamente discreto cuando tomé a tu hermano del templo. Un error del que, hoy, me lamento -aceptó Odín levantándose- Por lo menos, esos idiotas, tuvieron la capacidad de matarlo antes de que siguiera hablando.

_Esposo -le dijo a Odín tomando la mano de Thor entre las suyas- Mientras tú escribes a Loki y ordenas lo que va a pasarle a los traidores, ¿no crees que es mejor que yo, le aclare a nuestro hijo, como fue que su hermano llegó a ser su hermano?

_Claro, por supuesto, perdona. Thor, escucha a tu madre atentamente y comprende toda la historia antes de sacar conclusiones. Loki no es responsable de su origen genético y, a pesar de él, es un príncipe en toda regla.

_¿Y tú como lo sabes, Padre?

_Porque el templo del cual lo rescaté, era un lugar sagrado consagrado, precisamente, a los descendientes de la familia real de Jotunheim. Loki es hijo biológico de Lauffey, Rey de los Gigantes de Hielo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frigga y Thor, puestos a trabajar juntos son bastante peligrosos XD!  
> Dejen sus comentarios, queridos lectores!


End file.
